Pokemon Torture Show
by PokeshippersRising
Summary: Me and Mew-Mew are doing a torture show. If your going to read please leave dares in your reviews.
1. The Beginning of the Madness

**Me: Welcome to my torture show.**

**Ash: Who, What, When, Where.**

**Me:*sweatdrop* Um...**

**Misty: Ash calm down, by the way where are we.**

**Me:*sweatdrop* Um... my torture show.**

**Misty: Oh.**

**Drew/Paul: Where the hell are we.**

**Me: Oh you two are here, where are your girlfriends.**

**Drew/Paul: WHAT DID YOU SAY!**

**Me:*sweatdrop* uhh... I didn't say anything.**

**May/Dawn: Drew/Paul calm down.**

**Drew: Yes mam.**

**Paul: Fine.**

**Me: Okay now I'd like to introduce your co-host Mew-Mew.**

**A Mew appears.**

**Mew-Mew: Hi.**

**Me: Oh and if I get any threats you shall feel the wrath of Mew-Mew.**

**Mew-Mew: That's right.**

**Me: Oh I almost forgot I support Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, Ikarishipping, and Oldrivalshipping, wait where are Leaf and Gary.**

**May:*opens a closet* uhh... I think I found them.**

**Leaf/Gary:*Making out***

**Everyone but Leaf and Gary: GET A ROOM!**

**Leaf/Gary:*Blushing***

**Gary: Let's get on with the show.**

**Misty: Oh, Logan doesn't own Pokemon.**

**Me: Thank you Misty.**

**Kyle: AHHHH! HELP ME!**

**Cartman: Get back here you f**kin jew.**

**Me: Sorry for the language.**

**Kenny: mph-mph mph mph mph.**

**Me: He said "Logan doesn't own South Park".**

**Cartman: YEAAAHHH I HAVE ALL THE CHINPOKOMON!**

**Me: Oh god Cartman found the Pokemon, Mew-Mew your in charge while I chase Cartman.*runs off***

**Mew-Mew: Aren't they supposed to be in Studio #7.**

**Misty: I don't know.**

**Mew-Mew: Oh well this is it so...**

**Everyone: REVIEW!**

**Mew-Mew:If there are no reviews we'll either A) hunt you people down or B)**

**just do our own dares or maybe both.**


	2. No Reviews!

**Me: So we have no reviews.**

**Mew-Mew: So we've decided to continue any ways.**

**Misty: How is that possible?**

**Me: Easy we just do our own dares.**

**Ash: Where'd you put Cartman, Kyle, and Kenny.**

**Me: Back in Studio #6.**

**Mew-Mew: STUDIO #6 THEY WERE SUPPOSED TO BE IN STUDIO #7 FUTURAMA IS IN STUDIO #6.**

**Me:*sweatdrop*Umm...**

**Fry: Ahhhhhhh!**

**Cartman: Get back here! Nobody calls me fat!**

**Me: Oh I don't own Pokemon, South Park, or Futurama.**

**Mew-Mew: I'll just teleport them back.**

**Me: Now that's taken care of time to dare.**

**Mew-Mew: I dare Paul to dress and act like Harley he's got the purple hair to do it.**

**Paul: Fine*mutters* Stupidfreakindamnmother...**

**Me:*interupts* Okay Paul enough cursing just get to it.**

**Mew-Mew: While Paul's changing let's move on.**

**Me: I dare Gary to jump in a pool of Sharpedo.**

**Gary: WHATT!**

**Mew-Mew: You heard him.**

**Gary: Fine*jumps in pool***

**Leaf Where'd that pool come from?**

**Me: I have powers.**

**Ash: Your Superman?**

**Misty: No Ash he's not.**

**Ash: Oh.**

**Drew:*mutters* Moron.**

**Misty: HE IS NOT A MORON!*hits Drew with a mallet***

**Me/Mew-Mew: ….hahahahahahahahahhaha!**

**Drew: Why you little...*chases Me & Mew-Mew***

**Me: Wait Mew-Mew use Psychic.**

**Mew-Mew: Psychic Blast!**

**Drew: uh-oh*gets hit by Psychic***

**Me: Now I dare drew to dress up as a carrot.**

**Drew: Fine*goes to change*.**

**Paul:*comes out* Ohhh Dawney.**

**Dawn: Oh Mew.**

**Mew-Mew: Heyy!**

**Dawn:*sweatdrops* Sorry.**

**Mew-Mew: I dare Ash to die his hair orange.**

**Ash: No.**

**Misty: Ash listen to her you could get hurt.**

**Ash: Yes mam.*goes to die his hair orange***

**Me: Good one Mew-Mew now watch this, Misty I dare you to dress the same as Ash.*hands Misty a pair of Ash's clothes*.**

**Mew-Mew: You have to where them for the rest of the story.**

**Misty: Okay, I'm going to go help Ash with his hair. Oh wait he's done i'm gonna go change now.*goes in dressing room***

**Ash:*comes out*Hey where's Misty.**

**Misty:*comes out* I'm done.**

**Me/Mew: Hey they look like twins.**

**Me: Ash you can wash the die out next chapter.**

**Ash: Okay, hey Mist why don't you let your hair down.**

**Misty:*Blushing*Okay*let's hair down*.**

**Mew-Mew: May,Dawn since you two replaced Misty You get to go skydiving.**

**Misty: heyy!**

**Me: No Misty here let me tell you*whispers something to Misty*.**

**Misty: Oh.**

**May/Dawn: I have a bad feeling about this.**

**Me/Mew-Mew:*snickering* Here's your parachutes*hands them survival bags instead that look like parachutes***

**Me:*snaps fingers* Okay now everybody pay attention to the giant screen.**

**Drew:*comes out in a carrot suit*Hey whats going on.**

**Leaf: Shush just watch.**

**On screen.**

**May/Dawn:*Pull strings*AHHHH THESE AREN"T PARACHUTES!**

**Screen goes back up.**

**Me: Now Leaf you get to eat a TON of sugar literally.**

**Leaf: Yay!**

**Gary:*torn up*Oh Mew.**

**Mew-Mew: heyy!**

**Gary: umm...sorry.**

**Me: Okay until next time...**

**Everyone: REVIEW!**

**Mew-Mew: If not...**

**Everyone: YOUR A SUCKER!**


	3. Torturing

Mew-Mew: Currently Logan is getting chased by Cartman.

Misty: So me and Mew-Mew are going to host.

Me: AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Cartman:*has a chainsaw* You won't get away with that!

Mew-Mew/Misty:*sweatdrop*

Misty: The only reason we haven't stopped him is that it's actually kind of funny.

Mew-Mew: Yep now on to the dares.

Misty: Okay first we have ReshiZek1636.

_Hm... Sounds fun... :D_

_Ash: Let Misty whack you with a mallet as many times as she likes._

_Misty: I like you~ have a cookie._

_Leaf: Use Gary as a human shield from a Beedrill attack._

_Gary: Get shocked ten times by Ash's Pikachu, yelling out a different thing you love about Leaf each time._

_May: Hm... Slap Drew, grab him, then kiss him._

_Drew: Get trampled by a Donphan while yelling who all the roses were really for in the show._

_Paul: Go into a room of angry Zangoose._

_Dawn: Wear a hula dancer's outfit and do the hula for Paul._

_XD I hope these are good enough... I went easy on you, May... _

Misty: Hmmm... Okay, ASHYYY.

Ash: Huh.

Mew-Mew: Misty gets to whack you with a mallet as many times as she likes.

Ash: uhh... o-k .

Misty:hmm... ten times should do it.*whacks Ash ten times*

Ash:*a bit dizzy* uhh.. I'm fine.

Misty: Yay, a cookie.*eats cookie*

Mew-Mew: Wait where's everybody else.

Ash: In the theater, watching South Park.

Mew-Mew: That's all I need to know*hits button on a remote*

Gary: Heyyy!

Mew-Mew: GET IN HERE!

Drew: Okay-okay were in here.

Gary: Sheesh.

Misty: Okay Leaf you have to use Gary as a human shield against a beedrill attack.

Mew-Mew: Now you and Gary get in the chamber.

Gary:*Sigh*Okay.

Misty: Now moving on.

Mew-Mew: Since Gary is currently busy hehehe we'll move on to May's dare.

Misty: You have to slap Drew, grab him, then kiss him.

May: WHATTTT!

Drew: WHAT SHE SAID!

Mew-Mew: Just do it.

May: O-K.*Slaps Drew*

Drew: Owww!

May:*Grabs Drew then kisses him*

Drew: Wow.

Gary:*beat up* Okay we're done.

Mew-Mew: Oh just in time you have to get shocked by Ash's Pikachu ten times say something you love about Leaf every time.

Gary: O-K.

Pikachu: Pika-CHU!

Gary: AHHHHH SHE'S PRETTY!

Pikachu: Pika-CHU!

Gary: AHHHHH SHE'S CUTE!

Pikachu: Pika-CHU!

Gary: AHHHHH SHE'S DIFFERENT!

Mew-Mew: okay we'll get back to them later.

Misty: Drew you have to get trampled by a Donphan while saying who the roses are for.

Drew: Fine.

Donphan:*warms up*

Drew: I'm ready.

Donphan:*speeds towards Drew*

Drew: The roses are for...AHHHHHH*gets ran over*...May.

Mew-Mew: Okay now Paul you have to go in a room full of wild zangoose

Paul: Fine.*goes in room*AHHHHH!

Misty: Now Dawn you have to wear a hula dancer's outfit and do the hula for Paul.

Dawn: Okay.*goes to change*

Mew-Mew: Now let's check up on Gary.

Gary:*passed out*

Misty: O-K now here comes Dawn now.

Dawn:*comes out* Okay I'm ready.

Mew-Mew: Now get in there*shoves Dawn in the room that Paul's in*

Misty: Okay so until next time...

Everyone: REVIEW!

Mew-Mew: If not...

Everyone: YOUR A SUCKER

Misty: Bye!


	4. New Author?

Me: okay now we need someone to help us update.

Mew-Mew: Only because you're lazy.

Me: I know that.

Mew-Mew: so just tell us in your review and we'll think about it but if you are chosen.

Me: We'll PM you the details.


	5. The New Author is Here!

Me: Okay just for now sarah94306 is going to be writing the story.

Mew-Mew: I'll still be here, but with another co-host.

Drew/Paul/Gary: NOOO!

Me: *lmfao*

Drew: She's worse than you!

Mew-Mew: Now From this point on "Me" will be sarah94306.

*Random noises*

Robot: sarah94306 is now "Me"

Logan: Well see you guys around.

Me: ( Sarah94306): Hi guys * Does a sweet innocent grin, call me Sarah and this is Dragonite.

Dragonite: Mess with Sarah and you die.

Mew-Mew: * High fives Dragonite* this is a beginng of a beautiful friendship.

Me: Well guys my first review is from LeafSilcon

_I'll make one thing clear, the only shipping I don't support in your list is Ikari, since I support Twinleafshipping and now…. * Laughs evily,* LETS DO THE THE DARES MUAHAHAHAHAH!_

Paul: I'm going to die today, the one thing worse than a ikari shipper is an anti-ikari shipper.

Dawn: *Looks worried.* You'll be okay.

Gary: It was nice knowing you.

_Paul: I'll go 'easy' on my first dare for you… * Evil smile* I dare you to get hit by all the fire type Pokemon by Hyper Beam and Fire Blast!_

Me: Yay my first torture on this show * Releases Blaziken and Dragonite.* Gary release Arcanine and Magmar, Dawn Quilava, May Blaziken, Paul Magmortar, Ash Charizard, Infernape, Quilava and Torkal. * Even more Pokemon come up behind me,*

Paul: * Burst into a beautiful fire display from every single fire type then adds multi color with all Dragon types.* So painful.

Me: Leafeon use synthesis, Espeon Morning Sun, and Milotic Recover * heals Paul up.*

May: Wow… that looks painful * Sees both Blazikens chatting* you have a Blaziken too?

Mew-Mew: * Looks at the two girls chatting about Blazikens* Okayyy. * Whacks me and May with the mallet.*

Me: Meanie.

Mew-Mew: Just doing my job, now let's do the next dare.

_Dawn: I want to torture you both… MAKEOUT WITH BARRY!_

Barry: * Comes out of nowhere and makesout with Dawn.* That was awesome!

Me: Mew Mew would you like to do the honors?

Mew-Mew: Of course BE GONE BARRY * Uses Psychic on Barry and throws him out.*

Paul: * Glaring at Dawn.* What a loser.

_Ash: Wear a dress._

Me: MAKEOVER TIME * drags Ash to a secret room.*

-With the others.-

Mew-Mew: What do you guys think of Sarah

Drew: She's okay energetic a bit.

Paul: She seems stupid.

My pokemon ( Milotic, Glaceon, Leafeon, Espeon, Blaziken, and Dragonite release their most most powerful attack.

Mew-Mew: Poor Paul, well he'll be fine * waves hand.*

Leaf: She seems sweet and bubbly.

Me: * Hugs Leaf.* Thank you now I'll make sure nothing bad every happens too you.

Leaf: * Pats my back.*

Gary: Umm… where's Ash?

Ash: * Wearing a pink ball gown.* I hate you Leaf Silicon.

Me: Harley bring Ash on your date * Snaps fingers.*

Mew-Mew: Wow, Ash is screwed.

Me: Yep.

Logan: *pops in* Ash don't be mean to Leaf Silicon.

Ash: okay

Logan: Till next time.

Everybody: See ya!

Mew-Mew: And don't forget to review!


	6. I'm Back!

Me: Ok screw the introduction, IM BACK!

Ash: From where?

Me: From where ever you think of.

Misty: Now where are we? this is a totally different place.

Me: Oh, I switched from the studio to a "Anything Can Happen Room".

Ash: Ok, *shouts* I have a Kyurem!

Me: Only I can make things happen Ash.

Ash: Darn.

Me: As you can see, or read, Ash and Misty are the only ones here.

Brock: Nope your wrong.

Me: HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE! WE'RE UNDERGROUND!

Brock: I followed Ash and Misty into a portal.

Me: WHAT!

Ash: Oh yeah I forgot we were with Brock.

Me: *Smashes a chair over Ash's head* I TOLD YOU WE WERE DOING THE SHOW TODAY!

Brock: Well Ash does forget.

Me: SHUT UP! *Spawns a tank with Shamu in it and throws Brock in*

May: I'm here!

Me: About time…

May: Why is Ash on the ground and Brock in a tank with Shamu.

Me: Long story short: they pissed me off.

May: *Sweatdrop* Okay.

*Drew appears out of nowhere*

Drew: Where am I?

Me: In my new studio.

Drew: YOU AGAIN!

Me: You wouldn't agree to come so I teleported you here.

*Pikachu jumps on my shoulder*

Me: And the show wouldn't be complete without Pikachu.

Pikachu: Pi Pikachu.

Me: Okay on to the dares.

Drew: *Groans*

May: Oh get over it.

Me: Ash.

Ash: Huh, What.

Me: You have to jump of a cliff, onto a bridge, jump of the bridge, into lava, then swim with Shamu.

Ash: Drat

Me: Okay here you go *straps a parachute on Ash then pushes him off* See you later.

Ash: AHHHHHH! Ouch…*Jumps of bridge into lava* IT BURNS! *Jumps into Shamu tank to cool off* Wait no no noooooooo! *Shamu pulls Ash under*

Me: *Snaps fingers and Ash appears*

Ash: I'm fine

Me: Okay Misty your turn.

Misty: What?

Me: You have to kiss a Caterpie.

Misty: WHAT! I'D RATHER KISS ASH!

Me: Alright then do it.

Misty: Fine *Pulls Ash over and leans in to kiss him*

Me: *Turns Ash into a Caterpie at the last second*

Misty: *Kisses Caterpie Ash then opens her eyes and screams* AHHHHHHH!

Me: *Troll Face* hahahahahahahahahahaha! You should have seen the look on your face!

Misty: *Chases me around with her mallet*

Brock: *Soaked and clothes ripped* Alright shows over.

May: Till next time!

Everyone but Me and Misty: See ya!


End file.
